Skylanders
by PatchyKitten
Summary: This is about the beginnings of the Skylanders and how the Core of Light was built. I will include each skylander's backstory. Rated T for romance and blood and gore that will be in the story.
1. Prolougue

The tall, brown-haired man spoke urgently to the young Mabu at his side.

"Dugo, don't question me. You will understand one day."

Dugo began to protest, "But Master Eon! I—"

"Dugo!" Eon put his hands on Dugo's shoulders. "You haven't relieved yourself all day! Go now or you will make this journey painful for both of us."

Dugo begrudgingly agreed, and headed behind a rock. He made a _pss_ sound with his mouth and pretended to follow Eon's orders. Eon shook his head. He knew exactly what the Mabling was doing. Sighing, he pretended not to notice.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over him and he was overcome by a vision. With a gasp, he fell unconscious.

Dugo, hearing his master's cry, rushed out from behind the rock to see dark clouds beginning to form, and his master lying on the ground. Panicked, he raced over and tried to lift Eon, but being a young Mabu, and Eon being an adult human, was not able. Instead, with tears running down his face as the sky grew dark and lightning struck the earth, he took off his jacket and held it over Eon's head to protect him from the rain. What else could he do?

In his vision, Eon saw darkness. But he also saw hope. Aerent, the god of chances, spoke to him, saying that evil was coming, and Eon needed to find the Arkeyans to build a Core of Light, and create a team of protectors. He needed to create... The Skylanders. Eon fell at Aerent's feet.

"But who will help me? Dugo is young, and I am growing old!"

Aerent sat in his golden throne and adjusted the Crown of Promises on his head.

"You will have the help of all the gods. You will find any and every promising creature, and with my blessing, will train them to protect and serve Skylands. Here is Spyro. He will be the leader of the Skylanders." A deep purple dragon appeared at Aerent's side and stepped forward, nodding at Eon. Eon's vision began to fade. "Go now. Dugo is going to wet himself."

Eon stood slowly, "Yes, Lord Aerent."

Dugo was soaked, but it was all worth it when Eon opened his eyes.

"Master Eon!" Dugo almost dropped the jacket in his joy. Eon looked around, worried.

"Where is—"

He was cut off by a loud "bang" and a crackle as a purple dragon appeared next to Dugo. Dugo shrieked and dropped the jacket, dumping all the water that had pooled, onto Eon's head.

"What is that?!"

Eon stood and wrung out his beard, not that it made a difference, as the rain soaked him again in an instant.

"That is Spyro. The leader of the Skylanders." He explained grimly. Dugo looked around wide-eyed.

"What are—I mean, where are—or, how did—"Eon stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Silence, Dugo. A great evil is coming, and I need you to keep a clear head."

Dugo closed his mouth and bowed his head.

"Yes, Master Eon."

 **Hey everybody! I'm writing about Skylanders! (obviously) this particular story is about the beginnings of the skylanders and how the Core of Light was made. It's rated for older kids because of the romance and blood and gore I'm gonna put into it. If you haven't guessed, Dugo is Hugo's dad, and Eon is a bit younger. Mabus only live about twenty years and Dugo is nine months old in this part. I'm hoping to explain some of the gaps in the storyline, and make up some of my own. Plz read and review and give me your ideas! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Lord Aerent said to find the Arkeyans, and build a Core of Light. Dugo, I believe you can help with that." Eon glanced expectantly at his assistant. Dugo was already jotting things down in his ever-present notepad.

"Let's see. Core of Light. In the ancient tales, the Core of Light kept the Darkness at bay until Layrun, the Lord of Darkness, was killed. The Core consisted of every element, as well as a few special items to contain them and keep things running smoothly. In essence, the Core is…" Dugo rambled on until Eon felt he would go deaf. Finally, he interrupted.

"Dugo! How do we find the Arkeyans?"

Dugo checked his notes and sketches. He was a very thorough Mabu, "I have no idea. Why don't we try to build up our team of Skylanders first?"

"Very wise, Dugo." Eon agreed, "And what creatures are more noble than the Gillmen living on Oilspill Island? Let us journey to see if any of them qualify to be a Skylander."

The trio was almost ready to set out for Oilspill Islands, but first, they needed a hot air balloon. Luckily, Dugo knew just where to get one. His friend, Captain Eugene, the "Greatest Pilot in All of Skylands", had a wonderful balloon that suited their needs just fine.

"Master Eon, I have a friend with a balloon and we could probably convince him to lend it to us for free!" Dugo exclaimed. Eon shook his head.

"I will not take advantage of any good citizen of Skylands. We will pay him for his services if he decides we are worthy enough to use his balloon." Eon declared. Dugo sighed. Of course they'd have to pay.

 _Oh well_. He thought to himself as he led Eon and Spyro to Eugene's house. _I guess I just need to get used to it._

Eugene was more than happy to lend them his balloon. For a price. An outrageous price.

"$1000?!" Dugo screeched. But of course, Eon had no trouble handing over the money. "Where did he get that kind of money?" Dugo muttered to himself.

"He _is_ a famous chef." Spyro said, scaring the pants off Dugo. Dugo quickly pulled them back up.

"How do you know that? You were only created yesterday!"

"Lord Aerent bestowed me with great wisdom."Spyro explained as the three of them headed into Eugene's hot air balloon.

"Can you tell the future? Are we going to stop the darkness?"

Spyro shook his head, "Unfortunatly, I do not know."

"Stop your conspiring, you two." Eon interrupted with a smile. "Though I am glad to see you are getting along. Help me fly this balloon."

The three of them gladly got to work, Spyro providing the heat with his fireballs, Eon steering, and Dugo navigating. It wasn't long before they got bored. Luckily Eon knew some old stories about the gods. He told them about Aerent's wife, Xera, the goddess of faith, and their twin children, Tabla, the goddess of promises fulfilled, and Roko, the god of promises _un_ fulfilled. As you can imagine, he was a very trustworthy guy. Anyways, Eon amused them with his tales. Soon they bored with that, and Eon grew quiet. He had a lot to think about. For example; Why did Aerent choose him to create the team of Skylanders and find the Arkeyans? How was he going to do this? What happens to him if he fails? As he was thinking, he gazed out at the beautiful scenery passing by him. He nodded at the elves and tree people he passed. They were so peaceful. Did they know that darkness was coming?

The Gillmen were more than happy to welcome our trio into their village. Once Eon and Dugo had settled down in a hut, and Spyro had caught something to eat, Eon explained that he was trying to build a team of protectors for Skylands, and needed an extremely noble Gillman to join. Surprisingly enough, the Gillmen didn't think he was crazy! They sent a messenger to the Gillman military camp, to bring back the best and most noble protectors. Eon was extremely grateful for all they did, and showed his gratitude by paying the village Councillor (much to Dugo's amazement) another thousand dollars. Eon must have been rich.

It was about three days before the messenger returned with the best of the Gillmen's military. But it was time well spent for our trio. They spent their time in the library, looking for information about the Arkeyans. They found three clues.

1\. Arkeyans were legendary machines, that are very good with technology

2\. No one had ever seen an Arkeyan

3\. Arkeyans were believed to be extinct

"Well this looks promising." Dugo grumbled.

"Patience, Dugo" Eon chided," Aerent would not have sent us on a wild sheep chase."

Suddenly, a loud commotion came from outside the little hut. It sounded like cheering! Eon hurried to open the door, but as soon as he did, the cheering morphed into dying parrot sounds. It was the Gillmen! They were singing! Dugo and Spyro felt like their ears would bleed, and to be honest so did Eon, but they stepped outside anyways to see what the commotion was about. The messenger had returned! He brought with him four, strong Gillman. They all looked like they would be wonderful Skylanders. Dugo and Spyro headed over to meet them with Eon trailing. He had a very concerned look on his face.

Once the Gillmen(and women) had stopped singing, Eon and Spyro inspected the bunch. The messenger began to introduce the warriors.

"This is Kelpface, our bravest and stro—"

"No, no. He isn't the one." Eon interrupted with a frown, "Let's move on."

A crestfallen Kelpface was shooed away, and the next Gillman was brought up and introduced.

"This is Fish—"

"No, no." Eon interrupted again. The messenger looked puzzled, but called up the next  
Gillman. Spyro coughed loudly.

"Ahem, well uh, not to be disrespectful or anything but… ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'VE TURNED AWAY TWO PERFECTLY GOOD GILLMAN!"

Eon smiled at the dragon, "Yes Spyro, I have. But if we hope to receive Aerent's blessing, we can't choose just any Gillman."

"That's right!" Dugo chipped in, "And judging from master Eon's Face, none of these are the right Gillman!"

Spyro made a face at Dugo, "Well aren't you smart."

"Now, now." Eon scolded, "Let's not fight." Turning to the messenger, he said, "Would it be possible for us to travel to the Gillmen's military base and choose from there?"

"I don't know…" The messenger started.

"Do whatever the man wants!" The Councillor whispered, waving the thousand dollars in the messenger's face, "He's rich!"

The messenger went bug-eyed at the money, "Sh-sh-sure thing, Eon! Co-co-come on! I'll get the boats!"

The journey was very unpleasant as the four rejected Gillmen kept shooting glares at the trio. Thankfully, The ride only lasted a day. (The messenger had taken a rest stop at the camp)

There were Gillmen everywhere! They were digging holes and building barracks and running back and forth. For once, Dugo was confused.

"I didn't think your people were at war. Why all the fuss?"

One of the rejected Gillmen, Frogus, explained, "We aren't! It looks like we came right in the middle of a Drill! Don't worry, I can stop it." The warrior took a step towared the tent of meeting, and in that instant, Eon saw the perfect Gillman. He was a light blue, unlike the others, who were more green and deep blue, and he was carrying a fallen tree. With a grunt, he dropped it in a pile of trees, and streatched, showing off his huge muscles. Eon stopped Frogus.

"Who is that?" He asked the startled Gillman.

"That? Why that's old Gill Grunt! He joined the army to look for a mermaid! You don't want him."

Eon smiled, "Oh, yes I do. Would you get him for me?"

Frogus shrugged, "Sure." And a moment later, Gill Grunt stood in front of them.

"Howdy!" He said as he extended a hand, "The name's Gill Grunt. What can I do for you?"

 **Hey everybody! Thx to those of you who reviewed! This is the first chapter! I super excited for this. One of the reviews corrected me in that the Arkeyans built the Core of Light and not Eon, so I'm adding that to my story. If you didn't guess, Eugene is Flynn's dad. Plz Read and Review and tell me what you think! Thx!**


End file.
